


Midnight Stalker

by rosered961



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Joke Fic, stalkers, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Adrien has an unwelcomed visitor...





	Midnight Stalker

Adrien slept peacefully in his comfy rich boy bed. He was having a nice dream with Ladybug and buttery croissants when suddenly he was awoken by little tappings on his foot.

“Huh?” He lifted his blanket up and saw a wide-eyed Plagg next to his foot. “Plagg, what are you-”

“You’re being watched,” Plagg whispered. 

Adrien froze. He slowly turned his head to his window and saw a shadowy figure there. He held his breath as stared at the figure. The figure had their face pressed against the window. 

“Plagg…”Adrien quickly whispered. “What do I-”

“Just, be quiet, kid, I’m sure they’ll go away soon…” Plagg shakingly whispered back. 

Adriel tried to follow Plagg’s advice, but every second felt like an hour. Soon, he couldn’t take it anymore. Plagg yelled out as Adrien jumped from his bed and switched on the light.

“Ladybug!?” He shouted as the black and red spotted girl was, well, spotted. 

“Ah! Uh-I-uh-um-well, you see- I- uh-um...” Ladybug darted her eyes left and right as she tried to think of a good excuse for watching the blond rich boy sleep. 

“Why are you-”

“Gotta go!” She yelled as she swung herself away.

There was a moment of distant screaming and then silence as Adrien watched the heroine disappear into the night. 

“Well,” Adrien started. “Guess I was scared for nothing...”

“Kid,” Plagg whispered. “That wasn’t who I was talking about.”

“What.”

“Behind you.”

Adrien slowly turned around and nearly fell over when he saw who was at his door.   
“Hawk Moth!?” 

Hawk Moth stared wide-eyed at the blond boy for a second before putting his own finger to his lips. “Shhh.” He then slowly slipped away while closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these, I'll post actual fanfics with actual plot one day maybe.


End file.
